


Reflections

by therron_shan



Series: Between the Stars [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therron_shan/pseuds/therron_shan
Summary: An older prompt I wrote months ago, nabbed from Tumblr.  Set sometime after the destruction of Ziost.  Aurelia awakes to a cold bed, and finds Scourge brooding on the balcony.Rated T for inferred sexual activity in the beginning, and slight naughtiness at the end.  Very self-indulgent fluff.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL i haven't written about my babies in so long i miss them agjsghlajg

It was a cool morning on Yavin 4. Aurelia stretched as she woke up, and a soft gasp escaped her lips as her hamstring protested sharply. She’d strained it last night, miraculously, during sex.  _Perils of having a big stupid Sith boyfriend._  She giggled to herself and reached out to touch Scourge. But all she felt were cool bedsheets. She looked over at his side of the bed and sighed a bit. Up early again. She’d have to insist on morning cuddles.  _Again._  Aurelia carefully slipped out of bed, making a mental note to find a medpack later, and donned her robe. Through the archway in the room, leading to the balcony, she could see him. No doubt he was having one of his “moments”, as he referred to them. She reached out to him in the force, hoping he didn’t mind being disturbed.

He turned his head and gave her a soft smile. “Come here, my love.”

Aurelia smiled and walked out to him.  He stood, looking out at the expanse of jungle and wildlife, in the confines of the ancient temple they lived in, and out in the wilds. “What are you doing out here, silly? It’s too cold.” And she made a face as she rubbed her arms to warm herself.

“Mm, I’m sorry, darling. Does this help?” He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and she just about melted in his strength and warmth - thanking the stars once more for his ridiculously natural body heat. On Ilum nights she’d cuddled with him and definitely used the excuse of “skin to skin is better for warmth”. Remembering now, she giggled at the thought.

Scourge’s teeth descended on her skin, tugging at her earlobe and effectively silencing her giggles. “What are you laughing at, love?”

“Oh just on Ilum when I made you strip naked and hold me.” She shivered as his teeth grazed her neck. “Because I was ‘cold’.”

He laughed softly, right next to her ear, and warmth flooded through her. “Ah, yes. I remember. You were not subtle. I knew exactly what you wanted and I thought it would be good for you to explore your desires - I still do - ” and he nipped the spot behind her ear - “so I agreed. Stars, I remember the look on your face.”

“Cut me some slack, baby! Damn. I’d only ever seen you shirtless once or twice, sparring, and you just started taking off everything. You didn’t even hesitate. I suggested it and just about two seconds later you were completely naked.”

Scourge laughed again and it rumbled in his chest. She liked that sensation. “When I awoke in the morning you were completely on top of me. Head on my chest, arms around me. I realized how much you love cuddling.”

“Mm, that’s true. So what did you do, then? Just shove me off?” She grinned. “Because when *I* woke up I was next to you. Nowhere near on top of you.”

His arms tightened around her and his force signature changed. Darker. More somber. And his kisses, planted along her shoulder, became softer. “I pretended I could feel you. Because I wanted to so badly. I simply wrapped my arms around you. Ran my fingers through your hair. You practically burrowed against me as I did and I willed myself to feel you. But… I couldn’t. So I grew rather upset and yes, I may have pushed you a bit to the side. I just - I merely wanted more than what I thought I deserved.” He held her tighter still and she placed her hands over his. Her heart ached for him. “When I awoke this morning, we were in the same position. And this time, I could feel you. It was - overwhelming, to tell the truth. Occasionally, I wake up thinking that it was all a dream. Healing, having my humanity and senses fully restored. You. I’m not used to it. Even now, after almost a year, I sometimes expect to feel nothing when I touch you. I think, perhaps, it’s because I feel as if I do not deserve you.”

Aurelia’s heart tightened in her chest and she turned around in his arms to look at him. She leaned up on her tiptoes (and he bent over a bit) to rest her forehead against his. His bright, crimson eyes met hers. “Vâsil, you deserve me. You deserve everything you have right now, and so much more. Don’t listen to that part of your mind. It doesn’t know what the hell it’s talking about. You are a good man.” She kissed him, slowly, warmly. His lips moved against hers and he all but crushed her to him. Ran his fingers through her hair. His lips moved to plant sweet kisses along her cheek and jaw, and he lifted her up so they were eye level. And so he could bury his face in her neck.

“This is why I fell in love with you,” he whispered, his voice thick and partially muffled.

Aurelia smiled at the warm flutterings in her tummy. She would never, ever get tired of hearing him say that. “Mm, because I’m such a great motivational speaker?”

He laughed though she felt it more than heard it. “In part, yes. But mostly because no matter what, you have always cared for me, supported me. You used to tell me we’d find a cure. Years ago, before we even confronted Vitiate.”

“And you’d always brush me off.” She put on her best grumpy Imperial accent. ‘Do not mock me, Jedi’.“

“That’s the best you can do?” And he kissed her skin softly. “Yes. I would. Because I knew - or I thought I knew - that it could never happen. That I didn’t deserve it.”

Aurelia sighed. “Look at me, Vâs.”

He lifted his head from her neck and met her gaze.

“You deserve the galaxy, Vâsil.” She kissed him, loving how he melted against her. “You spent over three hundred years with no humanity. I mean, you spent three hundred years with the Sith Emperor as your only friend. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.”

Scourge grinned.

“You’ve done your time, baby. Allow yourself to be happy. I think you have more than made up for the things you’ve done. I don’t know a single other person who would have had the courage to do what you did. The selflessness, too. You gave up  _everything_  for me. For the galaxy. You knew what would happen to you the day we left Dromund Kaas. You left your entire life behind to save the galaxy. My love, I could never have done that.” She kissed him again, slowly.

“Technically,” he murmured against her mouth, “I did all that because I didn’t want my life force to be consumed by the Emperor but…”

Aurelia playfully shoved his shoulder and giggled softly. “Just accept the damn compliment, old man.”

“Oh I’m old now, am I?” His grip on her tightened and he squeezed her ass. “Why don’t we go inside and I can show you how 'old’ I am?”

She kissed him a bit harder, catching his lower lip between her teeth for a moment. “A young man would have me against the wall out here.”

Scourge laughed, and it lit up his eyes. Warmth and love surged through Aurelia’s body again and she kissed him once more. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

“I love you, Vâsil.”


End file.
